


Say It Through Flowers

by saxotae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxotae/pseuds/saxotae
Summary: Floriography (language of flowers); a means of cryptological communication through the use or arrangement of flowers.It starts with a get well soon flower.Then, Atsumu started making a habit of giving Hinata flowers. It ends with romance.OrA love story told by flowers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Say It Through Flowers

**Blue Salvia - wisdom, good health, long life**

The first flower Hinata received was back when he was a first year. He was laying on a futon, alone with red rimmed eyes, a face mask on his face as he stared at the ceiling, feeling like his soul was pulled out of him and crushed into dust. They were at nationals, he was supposed to be out there, playing volleyball with his teammates, hearing the crowd cheer and jeer, smelling the air salonpas and sweating like a storm. He was supposed to fly and feel the stinging in his palm after he scores a point. Yet, here he was in this silent room, smelling like medicine and fever. He had no one to blame but himself. 

The door slides open as he was trying to sleep. The sound of footsteps coming closer waking him up and the tiniest bit of light highlighting the sweat on his face. Red fills his vision and his eyes trail up to follow a pair of legs straight to the face of one indifferent looking Kenma. Hinata knows better though. However indifferent his face looks like, Kenma’s eyes can never lie and right now, they’re shining with concern. Kenma doesn’t ask if he’s okay, he knows it will only hurt him more. 

Instead, he kneels next to Hinata’s head and holds up a tablet, “ I came to cheer up a friend,” he says in the same nonchalant way he says about everything. 

Hinata blinks at him, sitting up weakly to grab the tablet, “thanks,” he tells Kenma and Kenma offers him a small smile. They sit there in silence as Hinata watches the match and Kenma watches him. Hinata doesn't mind. Kenma does that a lot and Hinata was told “I think you’re the most interesting thing the world has to offer for me, Shouyo” when he asked why once. 

“Miya Atsumu was loitering outside just now,” Kenma says suddenly. 

Hinata doesn't lift his eyes from the screen, but he raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. 

“He was hiding something behind his back,” Kenma continues, “ I think he’s trying to murder you.” 

Hinata snaps his head up to stare at Kenma incredulously, “are you serious?” he ask fearfully, “is it because they lost to us? Do you think he’s gonna kill me in my sleep? Kenma should we call the police??” 

An image of the news channel announcing his death -16 years old boy murdered because of volleyball- flashes in his mind and he drops the tablet in shock, hand coming up to clutch Kenma’s arm tightly. 

Kenma shrugs, “Maybe we should. Just to be safe. That Miya Atsumu does seem kinda shady.”

“Don't call the police! Im not gonna murder yer, Shouyo-kun!” , as if summoned, said Miya Atsumu slides the door opened roughly, shoulders hunched in panic as he shouts.

He glares at Kenma and Kenma glares right back, never one to back down from a challenge. The impromptu glaring match broke when Hinata coughs, blinking wide eyes at Atsumu in confusion.

“You’re not?”, Hinata tilts his head, confused, “why are you here then?”    
  
At that, Miya Atsumu’s whole face turned red,  _ like a tomato _ , Hinata’s mind chimes unhelpfully. This intrigued Hinata and his eyes study the intruder once more, zeroing on the thing he held in his left hand. Kenma only stares amusedly at Miya Atsumu, no doubt already making fun of him in his head.

“Are those flowers?” Hinata asks, and Miya Atsumu seems to gather himself back together, he steps into the room, coming closer to Hinata’s futon. The flush is still on his face and his eyes looks at anything but Hinata.   
  
“Yeah. It's yours. Take it.” Miya Atsumu shoves the bouquet of flowers, purple and long, into his hands. Hinata takes it carefully. He stares at the flowers and then at Miya Atsumu. This whole interaction confuses him. They only met today, they never even talked to each other beyond the brief interaction they had after the match,  _ im gonna set for you one day,  _ but thats it.

“Why?” Hinata asks, and Miya Atsumu only turns around and walks back to the door. 

“I don't know. Can’t I be nice to the man im gonna set to?” Atsumu answers. Hinata can't see his face, but Atsumu’s ears are red and Hinata chuckles at how cute he was acting. 

“Don’t misunderstand! Its a get well soon flower! Nothing more! Got it?!” Atsumu says flustered, and before Hinata can even reply and tell him that he wasnt misunderstanding at all, Atsumu steps out hurriedly and closes the door. Hinata turns back to Kenma,dumbfounded, although his mood is now better. Who would have thought the boy he beat a couple of hours ago would give him flowers.

_ Get well soon flowers _ , his mind reminds.

“Well,” he says and Kenma chuckles. Atsumu’s flusteredness seems to amused him greatly. 

“Shouyo, I think you should look up the meaning of the flowers.” Kenma suggests and Hinata follows because Kenma is smart. Hell if Kenma hadn't told him, he wouldn't have even known that flowers have meanings.

“The Blue Salvia represents wisdom, good health and a long life.” Hinata reads after a few minutes and searches of the meaning of the flower, it was tough since they didn't know the name of the flower and had to rely on description alone, but with Kenma’s help, Hinata finally found the meaning. 

“It’s perfect,” Hinata whispers under his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @xiewuxian


End file.
